


SEVENTH HEAVEN — The King and the Lily

by LittleDemy



Category: SEVENTH HEAVEN (Drama CD)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDemy/pseuds/LittleDemy
Summary: Novelisasi volume ketujuh dari Drama CD milik rejet, SEVENTH HEAVEN...Dewa kematian rupawan, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh wanita yang benar-benar ingin mati.Mereka adalah “SEVENTH HEAVEN”.Suara nyanyian mereka memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi untuk mengantarkan jiwa ke sisi lain, bersama dengan kesenangan.Orang berkata ada tujuh pelayan rupawan yang tinggal di Mansion Hiiragi, sebuah mansion yang berdiri di pinggiran kota. Mansion tersebut tidak memiliki pemilik, dan barang siapa yang memasukinya tidak pernah kembali… setelah mendengar desas-desus yang tidak menyenangkan ini, wanita itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke mansion itu.Di sana, dia akan menemukan kebenaran yang mengejutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa memberitahu siapa pun tentang hal ini.Karena—
Relationships: Canon Male Character/Original Female Character, Kanade/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> SEVENTH HEAVEN©Rejet
> 
> Warning: OC-insert, Canon x OC, OOC, typos

_Dewa kematian rupawan, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh wanita yang benar-benar ingin mati._

_Mereka adalah “**SEVENTH HEAVEN**”._

_Suara nyanyian mereka memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi untuk mengantarkan jiwa ke sisi lain, bersama dengan kesenangan._

_Orang berkata ada tujuh pelayan rupawan yang tinggal di Mansion Hiiragi, sebuah mansion yang berdiri di pinggiran kota. Mansion tersebut tidak memiliki pemilik, dan barang siapa yang memasukinya tidak pernah kembali… setelah mendengar desas-desus yang tidak menyenangkan ini, wanita itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke mansion itu._

_Di sana, dia akan menemukan kebenaran yang mengejutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bisa memberitahu siapa pun tentang hal ini._

_Karena—_

.

.

.

_Sasaki Yuriko mendapati dirinya berputar-putar ketika mencoba pergi menuju ladang bunga lili dan mati. Saat itulah Kanade muncul dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai penguasa tanah itu dan SEVENTH HEAVEN, sekelompok dewa kematian. Dia menggoda wanita itu dengan kematian yang dia inginkan namun tidak membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya dia membawa wanita itu ke mansion dengan jentikan jari. Yuriko jelas takut pada Kanade dan lebih buruk lagi, dia menyarankan mereka berdua bermain game…_

.

.

.

** Character Introduction **

**Sasaki Yuriko**  
_The Lost Little Lily  
_ Timid. Naïve. Gentle. Crybaby.

_“I just thought that… maybe, it’d feels nice to die surrounded by pretty lilies.”_

**Age:** 20****  
Height: 155cm****  
Weight: 41kg****  
Bloodtype: AB  
**Favourite food**: French onion soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demy nyoba untuk menulis novelisasi dari drama cd setelah terinsirasi dari fanfic lama yang Demy temukan  
Karena mau tau juga, Demy masukkan OC Demy
> 
> Di sisi lain, sudah lama Demy ngga cek fandom drama cd, apalagi SEVENTH HEAVEN ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang Demy masih cinta sama serial drama cd yang satu ini dan masih aja suka sama Kanade.  
Buku ini bersifat Canon x OC! Kebetulan Demy memang suka hal berbau Canon x OC ahahah
> 
> chapter satu hanyalah chapter introduksi, berisi summary dan mini bio OC yang akan dimasukkan. OC Demy di sini juga disesuaikan dengan penggambaran pendengar/MC pada track milik Kanade. Hint yang Demy dapet karakter di track Kanade itu masih "suci" juga agak polos/lugu dan mudah ditipu. Selain itu, background OC tentunya dibuat oleh Demy sendiri ahahah
> 
> Di sisi lain, mungkin posisi OC bisa dikatakan seperti bisu, karena dia jarang berbicara juga. Agak sulit menyesuaikan kalimat dan pecakapan yang bisa dimasukkan di antara drama cd itu jadi mungin kerasanya OC tidak berbicara sama sekali.
> 
> Thank you for reading, stay tuned!


	2. Drama I — Good Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasaki Yuriko hanya ingin pergi ke ladang bunga lili. Siapa sangka dia berakhir bertemu dengan seorang dewa kematian.

Sasaki Yuriko melangkah pelan, menyusuri pepohonan tanpa mempedulikan udara malam yang terasa seperti menusuk kulit. Meski tidak memakai jaket, dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tetap melangkah, hanya ditemani oleh rembulan yang bersembunyi dibalik awan dan suara jangkrik di sekelilingnya. Dia tetap melangkah, sembari memikirkan kembali situasinya saat ini.

Hari ini, ayah marah seperti hari-hari biasanya. Entah apa alasannya, hal itu sudah hilang dari pikiran Yuriko begitu dia melangkah keluar. Hanya saja pertengkaran kali ini terasa lebih parah dari biasanya. Ayahnya membentak seperti biasa, tetapi dia sampai melempar barang-barang ke dinding. Ibunya berusaha menenangkan sang kepala keluarga, namun sesekali memandang Yuriko dengan tidak suka.

Yuriko sendiri tidak melawan. Dia diam saja, seperti anak yang baik. Dia mendengarkan. Dia menerima amarah ayahnya. Dia berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan ibunya. Yuriko berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan ekspresinya di hadapan kedua orangtuanya. Dia tidak boleh lemah. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Seorang Sasaki harus kuat.

“_Dasar wanita tidak berguna,_” kata ayahnya. “_Kau itu tidak berbakat. Hanya benalu yang menumpang di kediaman ini,_” katanya.

“_Kau tidak memiliki apa-apa. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar,_” pria itu menambahkan. “_Yang kau miliki hanyalah wajahmu itu saja! Daripada mempermalukan keluarga ini, lebih baik kau pergi saja!_”

Sejujurnya ayahnya tidak salah juga. Yuriko bukanlah anak sempurna yang diharapkan orangtuanya. Dia pemalu, pendiam, dan juga cengeng. Dia tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. Berada di kerumunan membuatnya lemas. Kemampuannya juga hanya sedikit di atas rata-rata.

Sambil memikirkan itu, Yuriko tersenyum masam. Orangtuanya pasti akan marah ketika tahu Yuriko diam-diam menyelinap keluar rumah. Udara di dalam rumahnya menyesakkan bagi Yuriko, maka dia keluar untuk mengosongkan kepalanya dari masalah-masalah yang dia hadapi. Tanpa jaket, tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Kakaknya pasti akan marah kalau dia tahu.

Yuriko mengejapkan matanya.

“Oh iya… Mire… sudah tidak ada lagi…” bisiknya pelan. Sesaat langkahnya terhenti, namun dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ada orang yang menyangkanya. Pada saat sebelumnya Yuriko mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kakaknya. Beberapa jam kemudian kediamannya mendapat kabar kematian putri sulung keluarga Sasaki.

Sumire adalah contoh anak sempurna yang diinginkan orangtua Yuriko. Dia cantik, tinggi, pintar, dan berbakat. Berkebalikan dari Yuriko, Sumire senang bersosialisasi dan memiliki banyak kenalan. Dia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang. Dia jauh lebih percaya diri dari Yuriko. Yuriko sendiri sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang sudah melindungi dan menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Karena itu kematiannya mengejutkannya.

Dengan Sumire pergi, secara otomatis Yuriko yang mengisi posisinya saat ini. Hanya saja Yuriko tidak bisa memuaskan ekspektasi kedua orangtuanya. Dalam jangka waktu dua bulan, ayahnya membentakinya berkali-kali. Sampai kapan pun, Yuriko tidak akan bisa mengisi posisi keluarganya atau mengembalikan keharmonisan keluaganya.

“_Yang kau miliki hanyalah wajahmu! Daripada Sumire, lebih baik kau saja yang pergi!_”

Wanita itu menghela napas. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menangis setelah Sumire pergi. Butuh waktu bagi Yuriko untuk menenangkan dirinya, sebelum kembali menatapi jalan di hadapannya. Dan pada saat itulah dia tersadar.

Dia kembali di titik awal.

Yuriko mengerutkan keningnya. Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia berjalan, tetapi dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau dia sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya—sebuah ladang bunga lili di pinggiran kota. Ada banyak rumor mengenai ladang bunga tersebut, tetapi Yuriko memberanikan dirinya untuk tetap pergi ke sana.

Kali ini dia tidak akan kembali. Dia akan terus berjalan. Meski malam terasa semakin dingin. Meski sebenarnya dia ketakutan. Untuk kali ini, Yuriko tidak akan menyerah. Dia tidak mengunjungi ladang bunga lili itu tanpa alasan. Bukan untuk melihat-lihat saja. Bukan juga untuk menenangkan kepalanya. Tetapi—

Langkah Yuriko terhenti saat dia mendengar suara tawa.

“Selamat malam.”

Dengan cepat, Yuriko melihat sekelilingnya. Rasa takut langsung menyelimutinya begitu dia mendengar suara itu—suara seorang pria. Namun, ketika netranya menelusuri pepohonan, dia tidak melihat siapa pun di dekatnya.

“Ah, apa aku menakutimu? Maafkan aku,” pemilik suara itu tertawa lagi. “Kau ingin pergi ke ladang lili di depan sini, ‘kan? Karena katanya jika kau mati dikelilingi oleh bunga lili, kau akan mati dengan cantik. Namun kau tidak dapat sampai ke sana. Kau berputar-putar di tempat yang sama.”

Wajah Yuriko memucat. Memang dia sudah mendengar rumor itu dan memang itulah alasan Yuriko ingin pergi ke ladang bunga lili yang dirumorkan orang-orang. Tetapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau orang ini bisa menebaknya.

Sembari mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Yuriko bertanya, “Lalu, ke mana aku harus pergi?” tanyanya pelan.

“Ke mana kau harus pergi? Entahlah. Ke arah mana? Bagaimana kalau kau pikirkan itu sendiri?” suara itu membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

Yuriko termenung. Sesaat dia merasa kesal, namun rasa takutnya segera mengalahkan kekesalannya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya dengan seksama, setidaknya mencari asal suara pria itu. Namun suaranya terdengar menggema di antara pepohonan, dia tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Di sisi lain, Yuriko juga tidak yakin jalan mana yang harus dia pilih.

“Yah, ke mana pun kau pergi, semuanya akan sama saja.”

Kening Yuriko mengerkut. “Mengapa?” tanyanya. Kian lama keberaniannya kian menyusut.

“Mengapa? Menurutmu mengapa begitu?” lagi-lagi dia menjawab dengan pertanyaan lain. Suara itu tidak menunggu Yuriko untuk menjawab. “Mari kita lihat, jika aku mengatakannya seperti ini, apakah kau akan mengerti?” dia terkekeh.

“Kau lihat, ini adalah tanahku, jadi aku bisa mengubah bentuknya semauku,” suara itu menjelaskan. “Dan terkadang, aku juga bermain dengan kemampuan itu. Contohnya… bahkan sekarang, aku bermain denganmu dengan membuatmu hilang arah,” dan dia terkekeh lagi.

Tanah miliknya? Kekuatan untuk mengubah arah semaunya? Itu benar-benar tidak logis. Namun kemunculan suara menggema itu saja sudah sangat tidak logis kalau dipikirkan lagi. Yuriko kebingungan dan juga ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa pemilik suara ini? Apa yang dia inginkan dari Yuriko? Kenapa dia menghalanginya—

“Diamlah.”

Tubuh Yuriko membeku ketika suara itu muncul begitu saja di telinga kirinya. “Jangan membuat keributan,” suara itu mengingatkannya. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Yuriko untuk menyadari kalau sang pemilik suara sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Terlalu dekat pula.

Dari ujung matanya, dia melihat pria itu tersenyum. “Pertama-tama, ingatlah ini… aku tidak terlalu menyukai orang yang berisik. Jadi kau tidak harus membuat suara. Shhh…” jelasnya.

Yuriko tidak mengerti apa yang pria ini bicarakan, namun dia hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa bersuara. Instingnya berkata untuk menuruti saja ucapan pria ini.

“Ya, kau anak yang baik,” pria itu terkekeh pelan. Perlahan dia berjalan memutari Yuriko, kemudian berdiri di hadapan wanita itu. Jaraknya masih terlalu dekat bagi Yuriko, namun pria itu tidak mempedulikannya.

Di bawah cahaya bulan, Yuriko bisa melihat pria itu dengan cukup jelas. Dia jangkung, namun sedikit kurus. Pakaiannya tampak berantakan, ada jas yang dia biarkan menggantung di bahu, di balik kemejanya ada perban berwarna hitam yang melilit batang tubuhnya. Rambutnya lurus mencapai lehernya dan berwarna hitam legam, sementara matanya tajam. Irisnya memiliki dua warna, sebagian ungu dan sebagian kuning—sepasang mata heterokromia sektoral.

“Aku Kanade,” pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. “Seorang dewa kematian yang mengirim jiwa menuju sisi lain dengan suara nyanyian. Sebuah eksitensi yang disebut SEVENTH HEAVEN dan juga pemimpin mereka.”

Yuriko mengejapkan matanya. SEVENTH HEAVEN? Nama itu terdengar asing bagi Yuriko, tetapi membuat dia merasa aneh. Yang ia ketahui adalah mansion di dekat ladang bunga tujuannya, juga berita wanita-wanita yang menghilang dan ditemukan tidak bernyawa di dekat mansion tersebut. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau para wanita itu tersiksa atau disakiti. Mereka semua mati dengan damai.

Dia lepas dari pikirannya sendiri ketika mendegar Kanade terkekeh lagi. “Aku bisa mengirimkanmu ke dunia itu sekarang, tetapi bukan ini saat yang tepat. Jadi bermainlah bersamaku sedikit lagi. Ya?” ajaknya.

Pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti ajakan biasa, hanya saja Yuriko tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa kembali begitu menerima ajakannya. Untuk sesaat dia ragu, namun dia teringat kalau dia juga tidak ingin pulang. Rasanya menyesakkan untuk menetap di rumahnya, dengan tekanan dan ekspektasi keluarganya, dia tidak bisa memanggil tempat itu sebagai rumah.

Untuk beberapa saat Kanade hanya menatapi Yuriko, kemudian dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, “Dewa kematian adalah makhluk yang sangat bosan, karena tidak seperti manusia, entah apa yang kami sentuh, kami tidak bisa merasakan apapun,” jelasnya. “Kami adalah eksitensi yang tidak diberi apa-apa selain kemampuan untuk menggunakan kematian.”

“Dan juga,” mata Kanade bertemu dengan mata Yuriko, membuat wanita itu tersentak di bawah tatapannya. “Yah, untuk berpisah dengan seseorang sepertimu yang memiliki jiwa murni dengan cepat akan membosankan juga.”

Kanade melangkah maju, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Yuriko. “Jadi, ayo bermain,” ajaknya. Di satu sisi terdengar seperti ajakan yang tidak berbahaya, begitu menggoda. Namun di sisi lain menakutkan. Kanade tidak menunggu jawaban dari Yuriko. “Sudah diputuskan,” dia berkata, sebelum terkekeh lagi.

“Tentu saja, kau tidak bisa menolak,” Kanade melangkah mundur, pandangannya tidak lepas dari Yuriko. “Ayo, aku akan membawamu ke mansion,” katanya. Tanpa menunggu apa pun, dia menjentikkan jarinya.

Yuriko merasakan pandangannya mulai menggelap. Dia tidak lagi merasakan angin malam, maupun mendengar suara jangkrik. Sebelum semuanya berubah gelap, yang terakhir kali Yuriko lihat adalah sepasang netra heterokrom yang menatapinya lekat-lekat.


	3. Drama II — A Game of Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade membawa Yuriko menuju Mansion Hiiragi. Di sana, dia mengajak wanita itu untuk bermain.

Ketika Yuriko membuka matanya lagi, ia tersadar kalau dia sudah tidak berada di hutan lagi. Di hadapannya adalah ruang tengah bergaya renaisans. Sofa beludru tertata rapi di sisi ruangan, di depannya terdapat meja kopi kecil dengan set catur di atasnya. Pion-pion tertata rapi, menunjukkan kalau belum ada yang menyentuhnya.

Suara pintu tertutup membuat Yuriko melompat di tempat. Lagi-lagi kekehan yang sama memasuki telinganya. “Selamat datang di Mansion Hiiragi,” ucap Kanade. “Apa aku menakutimu lagi? Membawamu ke sini, hal seperti itu tidaklah sulit bagiku,” jelasnya.

“Aku yakin aku mengatakan ini padamu. Mansion ini akan menjadi seperti apa yang aku inginkan,” kata pria itu. “Ahh, benar juga. Aku akan memperingatkanmu sekali saja,” kaki jenjangnya kemudian melangkah menuju Yuriko. Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, dia mendekatkan kepalanya menuju telinga kiri Yuriko sebelum wanita itu bisa menghindarinya.

“Karena sekarang kau telah masuk ke mansion ini, jika kamu mencoba mati dengan cara apa pun selain dengan kekuatanku, kau hanya akan menjadi jiwa yang mengembara yang menderita selama-lamanya,” jelasnya. “Berarti… kau mengerti ‘kan? Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan jika kau ingin mendapatkan kedamaian setelah kematian.”

Tubuh Yuriko merinding ketika mendengarnya. Dia menatapi Kanade yang tertawa sembari melangkah mundur, sama sekali tidak peduli kalau dia baru saja memasuki ruang pribadi orang lain. “Lakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatku senang, oke?” dia terkekeh lagi.

Pria itu perlahan melangkah menuju sofa beludru di sisi ruangan, sebelum menghadap Yuriko lagi. “Kalau begitu, duduklah di sofa,” katanya, sebelum dia duduk di sofa dengan santai.

Untuk beberapa saat Yuriko hanya menatapi Kanade dengan kurang yakin, sebelum dia melangkah menuju sofa yang tersedia. Mungkin sesaat kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah ajakan, tapi Yuriko tahu kalau itu adalah perintah. Sesuai arahan Kanade, dia duduk manis di sana, kedua tangannya ia kepalkan di atas pangkuannya. Tubuhnya kaku di bawah tatapan sang dewa kematian.

“Hm, kau anak yang baik. Tetapi kenapa kau tetap diam?” tanyanya. Netra heterokromnya memperhatikan Yuriko yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari apa yang tersembunyi di balik mata biru-violet milik Yuriko. “Ah, mata itu. Kau takut padaku, bukan?”

Bahu Yuriko tersentak. Kanade tepat sasaran. “Begitu. Tapi aku belum melakukan apa pun,” ucapnya. Dia tertawa lagi ketika Yuriko hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Wanita itu menegang.

Keduanya duduk dalam keheningan. Namun keheningan itu hanya bertahan sesaat saja. Tubuh Yuriko menegang kembali saat dia melihat Kanade bersandar pada sofa.

“Aah, ini tidak baik, kau akan membuatku bosan,” keluh pria itu. “Mari kita bermain sebentar, meskipun kau mungkin akan berakhir rusak. Yah, terserahlah,” Kanade menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Yuriko sedikit, sebelum salah satu tangannya menggapai bahu wanita itu. “Hei, dari mana kau ingin di rusak? Jiwamu? Atau mungkin tubuhmu?” tanyanya.

Kanade terkekeh. “Bolehkah aku merusak tubuhmu terlebih dahulu?” bisiknya pada telinga Yuriko. “Akan membosankan kalau jiwamu rusak lebih dulu. Jiwamu begitu murni sehingga membuatku berpikir lebih,” katanya. Dia tertawa lagi.

Tangan Yuriko gemetar ketika dia mendorong Kanade darinya. “T-Tolong hentikan,” pintanya. Suaranya terlalu kecil sehingga cukup sulit didengar.

Di luar dugaan, Kanade tidak terlihat marah. “Ah, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan kau melawan. Akan lebih menarik seperti itu,” katanya. “Kalau kau menurutiku dengan mudah, maka itu tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sama sekali. Heh.”

Yuriko kembali tegang ketika Kanade mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wanita itu. Tangannya memegang dagu Yuriko, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir Yuriko. “Pertama, bibir ini,” ucapnya. “Aku akan membuatmu mengeluarkan suara yang kau tidak akan percaya bisa buat.”

Warna merah menghiasi wajah Yuriko. Dia berusaha mendorong Kanade semakin jauh. Hanya saja tangannya tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mencengkram bahu Kanade dengan kuat. Kanade tertawa melihatnya.

“Apa kau takut dengan suara yang bisa kau buat? Apa kau benci mengetahui bahwa dirimu sendiri tidak suci?” tanyanya. Yuriko memejamkan matanya, dia tidak menjawab. “Jadi kau membencinya? Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti karenamu,” ucap Kanade sebelum tertawa pelan. “Aah, mungkin aku harus memakanmu.”

Kali ini Yuriko tidak hanya mendorong Kanade, dia juga memojokkan tubuhnya ke sisi sofa, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari pria itu. Kanade hanya tertawa melihat reaksi wanita tersebut. Senyumannya melebar saat melihat wajah merah Yuriko. Yuriko sendiri bisa merasakan telinga dan belakang lehernya panas karena malu.

“Kau tidak perlu waspada,” Kanade mengingatkan. “Agak membosankan dengan betapa tidak ternodanya dirimu. Hahaha…”

Kening Yuriko mengerut. Dia menatap Kanade dengan tidak suka. “Kumohon, hentikanlah,” pintanya lagi. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri, berusaha membuat tubuhnya semakin kecil di sisi sofa. Menyedihkan, adalah kata yang cocok untuk menjelaskan keadaan Yuriko saat ini. Kanade sendiri hanya tersenyum sembari merilekskan dirinya di sofa.

Ruang tamu hening kembali. Selama Kanade hanya diam saja, Yuriko berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Dia mengusap lengannya sendiri, juga menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Dalam hatinya, dia mulai merindukan kehangatan kakaknya. Yuriko yakin, pada saat seperti ini Sumire akan datang dan menariknya pergi.

Hanya saja Sumire sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Dan Yuriko tidak bisa kembali.

“Hm. Benar juga!” Kanade tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya. Yuriko bisa melihat ada sesuatu berkilauan di matanya, dia yakin itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. “Aku sudah memikirkan game yang sangat menarik,” ucapnya sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Tangannya kemudian menunjuk pada set catur di meja. “Lihatlah. Ada set catur di meja ‘kan? Kenapa kita tidak ambil kesempatan dan bermain game?” tawarnya sembari melangkah memutari meja kopi. Saat Kanade melihat ekspresi tegang Yuriko, dia tertawa pelan. “Ada apa? Apakah kau pikir kau akan disiksa dan dibunuh? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu.”

Bahu Yuriko kembali rileks. Dia akhirnya dapat menghela napas yang entah sejak kapan sudah dia tahan. Tangannya ia turunkan dari lengan atasnya, kemudian saling bertautan di atas pangkuan. Netra biru-violetnya kembali menatapi set catur di depannya.

“Ahh, tapi ini bukan catur biasa,” Yuriko terlalu cepat berharap. Dia kembali menatapi Kanade. Tanpa perlu bertanya, Kanade sudah menjawab. “Benar. Masing-masing buah adalah nyawa manusia,” jelasnya. Senyumannya tidak sirna, malah melebar. “Haha, jika satu terjatuh, seseorang akan mati. Berhati-hatilah.”

Wajah Yuriko memucat ketika mendengarnya. “Nyawa manusia?” tanyanya. Lagi-lagi ketakutannya memuncak begitu saja. Ruangan yang tadinya terasa cukup hangat untuk membuat Yuriko lupa dengan udara malam berubah dingin. Tatapan dingin Kanade juga tidak merubah apa pun.

“Lihatlah,” ucap pria itu. Dia mengangkat satu buah catur, sebelum menggerakkannya ke arah sebuah pion. Dengan mudahnya dia jatuhkan pion itu dengan catur di tangannya. “Hmph. Mereka jatuh dengan mudah… seperti ini, mengerti?”

Yuriko bergeser di tempat duduknya. Dia menelan ludah sambil menatapi pion yang baru saja terjatuh. “Apakah… seseorang baru saja…”

“Ahh, apakah seseorang baru saja mati?” Kanade langsung memotong pertanyaan Yuriko. Kanade mengangguk. “Iya, tentu saja!” jawabnya. Dia terkekeh, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi. “Sekarang, mari kita mulai permainannya!” serunya.

“Kau duluan.”

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Yuriko. Wanita itu hanya diam saja, menatapi set catur di hadapannya penuh rasa takut. Sesekali dia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Kanade yang hanya menyunggingkan senyuman keji. Seperti dia permainan ini bukanlah apa-apa, hanya sesuatu untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tangan Yuriko mengenggam erat roknya. Dia tidak berani mengangkat tangannya atau berusaha menggapai buah catur di hadapannya. Mana mungkin. ‘_Aku bisa saja membunuh orang tak bersalah. Mana mau aku melakukannya!_’

“Ada apa?” kesabaran Kanade menipis, Yuriko sadar akan hal itu. “Meskipun aku menunggumu untuk bergerak,” netranya memperhatikan postur tubuh wanita itu. Semuanya terjawab hanya dengan melihat wajah Yuriko. “Aah, apakah mungkin kau takut untuk menyenyuh nyawa orang lain dengan tanganmu sendiri?”

“T-Tentu saja—”

“Jangan terlalu memikirkannya,” Kanade tersenyum geli. “Lihatlah, itu bukan masalah besar,” ucapnya sembari menggerakkan buah caturnya lagi. Satu lagi pion terjatuh karenanya.

“Lihat?” Kanade menoleh ke arah Yuriko lagi. “Ah, apakah aku membuatmu semakin takut?” tanyanya. “Tapi… hmm… aku tidak begitu mengerti. Kau akhirnya akan mati, tapi bahkan sekarang nyawa orang lain begitu penting? Jadi?”

Yuriko mengerutkan keningnya. “Tentu saja. Nyawaku dan nyawa mereka berbeda!” katanya panik. “Mana mungkin aku bisa membunuh mereka. Mana mungkin aku…”

Kanade hanya diam sesaat, sebelum dia tersenyum lagi. “Yah, itu pilihanmu untuk ragu.”

Ketakutan menyelimuti Yuriko lagi. Rasa takutnya terjawab ketika Kanade kembali menjatuhkan buah catur di sisi Yuriko. Dia tidak terlihat ragu sedikit pun, atau pun memikirkan kembali pilihannya.

“Kalau kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama…” lebih banyak pion berjatuhan. Suaranya terasa menggema di gendang telinga Yuriko. Meski Yuriko berusaha menutupi telinganya. Meski Yuriko ingin meminta dewa kematian itu untuk berhenti, Yuriko hanya bisa duduk di sofa.

Perlahan Kanade mulai tertawa, sebelum dia akhirnya menjatuhkan seluruh buah catur milik Yuriko. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan, malah dia terlihat gembira. “Lihat, karena kau ragu orang-orang mati dengan cepat,” katanya. “Apakah itu baik-baik saja? Hei?” Kanade tertawa nyaring. Suaranya hanya membuat Yuriko mual.

“Apakah hatimu sakit? Apakah kau sedih? Hei?” tanyanya lagi. “Meski begitu, kau tidak punya pilihan selain tunduk padaku,” katanya dengan mengancam.

Yuriko langsung bangkit dari duduknya begitu dia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia melangkah mundur, menjauhi dewa kematian itu menuju pintu. ‘_Dia sudah gila,_’ pikirnya. Insting Yuriko menjerit padanya untuk segera meninggalkan pria itu. Berlari sejauh mungkin dari sang dewa kematian berambut hitam.

Kanade hanya mengangkat alisnya heran. “Oh? Kemana kau ingin pergi?” tanyanya. “Aah, kau akan lari dariku. Itu tak apa, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi,” dia menambahkan. “Ayo, cepat!” bentaknya. Tangannya menyapu segala sesuatu di meja, menjatuhkannya ke lantai begitu saja.

Napas Yuriko tercekat. Tanpa menunggu Kanade melakukan hal lain, Yuriko segera berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu. Dia menutup pintu dengan membantingya, sementara kakinya melangkah tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang tengah. Tanpa mempedulikan arah tujuannya, dia terus berlari.

Kanade sendiri menyeringai ketika wanita itu kabur. Ia mulai tertawa pelan, sebelum suara tawanya kian membesar. “Tak apa-apa, aku akan menunggumu! Menunggumu untuk menyerah dan kembali padaku,” katanya, meski dia tahu Yuriko tidak akan bisa mendengarnya.

“Aku harus memikirkan hukuman untukmu,” dan Kanade terkekeh lagi.


	4. Drama III — Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade memutuskan untuk menghukum Yuriko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little bit of undressing scene, but not too explicit

Yuriko menghela napas pasrah. “Sepertinya memang tidak ada gunanya untuk keluar dari sini. Yang ada aku hanya terus menerus berputar di lorong yang sama,” keluhnya. “Orang itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulasi mansion ini semaunya, ya…”

Lagi-lagi dia menghela napas. Kakinya mulai terasa sakit setelah berlarian untuk waktu yang lama di lorong mansion. Setelah kabur dari ruang tengah—dari Kanade—dia berusaha untuk mencari pintu keluar, atau setidaknya agar dia bisa menjauh dari pria gila itu. Tubuhnya merinding membayangkan tawa nyaring Kanade yang masih terngiang di kepalanya. Apalagi ketika dia memikirkan permainan gila yang diusulkan sang dewa kematian.

Tubuh Yuriko bergidik ngeri. “Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh manusia semudah itu. Tidakkah dia merasa bersalah membunuh orang tak bersalah?” tanyanya, tidak pada siapa-siapa.

Langkah kakinya mulai memelan. Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu, hanya saja Yuriko sudah berhenti berharap kalau pintu di hadapannya adalah pintu keluar. Yang menarik perhatian Yuriko adalah samar-samar alunan melodi biola dari dalam ruangan itu.

Yuriko bisa menebak apa—siapa—yang menantinya di dalam. Ingin sekali dia berbalik dan mencari jalan lain, tetapi dia tahu kalau usahanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Sudah hampir satu jam Yuriko berlarian, tetapi dia juga selalu berakhir di depan pintu yang sama. Kanade berusaha mengarahkan Yuriko untuk berlari ke ruangan yang sama dengannya.

‘_Sudah tidak ada gunanya untuk lari, dia tidak akan membiarkanku pergi,_’ batin Yuriko. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, sebelum membuka pintu di hadapannya dengan hati-hati.

Yuriko kebingungan ketika melihat ruangan yang ia masuki kosong, tetapi di depannya ada pintu lagi. Suara biola yang dia dengar berasal dari balik pintu itu. Begitu Yuriko menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan hati-hati, alunan biola yang menarik perhatiannya terhenti.

“Ah, kau rupanya. Apakah kau akhirnya menyerah?”

Suara Kanade terdengar dari balik pintu itu. Yuriko hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, malu. Dia bisa mendengar Kanade tertawa pelan, sebelum berkata, “Tidak masalah, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke kamar?”

Wanita itu melangkah menuju pintu di hadapannya tanpa ragu. Ketika dia memasuki ruangan dalam, Kanade sudah melangkah menujunya. Yuriko sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya sembari menutup pintu. Untuk saat ini, Yuriko hanya ingin bersembunyi dari dewa kematian berambut hitam itu.

“Sepertinya kau akhirnya mengerti bahwa kau tidak dapat melarikan diri dariku,” ujar Kanade. Dia berhenti beberapa langkah di hadapan Yuriko, masih memperhatikan wanita pendek itu dengan lekat-lekat. “Sekarang… aku perlu menghukummu, bukan?”

Yuriko tidak bergerak dari tempatnya saat Kanade melangkah semakin dekat. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan mata dan menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Kanade mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri kepala Yuriko.

“Aku sendiri yang akan mempermalukanmu,” katanya. “Bagaimana rasanya menjadi rusak sebelum kau mati? Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencoba berteriak dan menangis?” Yuriko memejamkan matanya lebih erat. “Kau akan menunjukkan padaku semua dirimu yang menyedihkan.”

Wanita itu mulai panik ketika melihat tangan Kanade bergerak menuju kancing pakaiannya. “Aku akan melepaskan kancing pakaianmu untukmu,” ucapnya sembari melepas satu persatu kancing di pakaian Yuriko. “Lihatlah. Lihatlah dirimu mulai telanjang.”

Ingin sekali Yuriko menampar wajah Kanade, namun dirinya takut membayangkan amarah dewa kematian itu kalau dia melawan dengan kasar. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, sembari mengucapkan, “Hentikan,” dengan suara lirih.

“Berapa banyak yang bisa kau terima sampai kau menangis? Hei?” bisik Kanade pada telinga wanita itu. Kanade tidak berhenti, meski Yuriko menggenggam pakaiannya sendiri, berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Semakin banyak kancing yang dilepas, semakin Yuriko merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dalam hitungan waktu, air mata mulai berjatuhan. “Kumohon, hentikan,” pintanya perlahan. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia berusaha menyembunyikan bagian tubuhnya yang mulai terlihat.

Kanade menghela napas. “Air mata sudah jatuh. Aah,” dia diam sejenak, sebelum terkekeh. “Baiklah, aku akan berhenti membuka bajumu, karena aku bisa menyentuhmu meski aku tidak membukanya. Seperti ini.”

Yuriko tersentak kaget saat telapak tangan Kanade menyentuhnya. Dia sendiri langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kanade, berusaha menghentikannya sebelum bisa menyentuh lebih banyak lagi. “J-Jangan! Kumohon—”

“Apa kau menyadarinya, ketika jari-jariku merangkak di atasmu, bahwa aku benar-benar di depanmu?” tanya Kanade. Suaranya terdengar keji di telinga Yuriko. Hal itu hanya membuatnya mulai terisak di bawah sentuhan Kanade. “Ya ‘kan?” dia terkekeh.

Harapan Yuriko agar Kanade berhenti terjawab ketika suara gagak menggaok terdengar dari luar ruangan. Kanade sendiri langsung menarik tangannya dari Yuriko, pandangannya teralihkan menuju jendela yang terbuka. Gagak di luar masih berkaok-kaok, seakan-akan memanggil seseorang.

Untuk beberapa saat Kanade hanya diam saja, sebelum dia menghela napas lagi. “Sepertinya aku dipanggil. Mau bagaimana lagi,” ucapnya sembari melangkah menjauhi Yuriko, memberinya kesempatan untuk menutup bagian tubuh yang tampak dari balik pakaiannya. “Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sebentar. Karena aku juga harus memeriksa dewa kematian yang lain,” dia menambakan. “Aku tidak bisa memperhatikanmu sebanyak dugaanku,” Kanade menghela napas.

Yuriko menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghela napas juga. Namun dia tetap bersyukur dalam hatinya, juga berterima kasih pada gagak yang memanggil Kanade.

Dia memperhatikan Kanade melangkah menuju pintu lain di dalam ruangan itu. Hanya saja dewa kematian itu berhenti ketika terdengar guntur bergerumuh dari luar. Yuriko sendiri tersentak kaget, sementara Kanade berbalik menghadap Yuriko lagi.

“Ahh, benar juga. Kau boleh melihat-lihat mansion semaumu, tetapi dengarkan baik-baik. Pada malam hujan, kau harus berada di sisiku,” sang dewa kematian memperingatkan.

Yuriko memandanginya heran dan juga terkejut. “Di sisimu? Mengapa?” tanyanya perlahan. Dia melihat Kanade menyeringai, seakan-akan menganggap pertanyaan Yuriko terdengar bodoh.

“Kau memerlukan sebuah alasan?” tanyanya. “Mari kita lihat… Kalau begitu…” Kanade melangkah mendekati Yuriko lagi. Dia masih tersenyum ketika mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuriko dan melanjutkan ucapannya, “… ‘Karena aku menginginkanmu,’ atau sesuatu?”

Pipi Yuriko merona ketika mendengarnya. Dia tahu Kanade hanya bermain-main, namun reaksinya keluar begitu saja.

“Apa kau senang dengan itu?” tanyanya. “Sampai jumpa,” Yuriko tidak sempat membalasnya ketika bibir dingin Kanade bertemu dengan bibirnya begitu saja. Ciuman itu hanyalah sebuah ciuman singkat, tetapi cukup untuk membuat seluruh wajah Yuriko berubah menjadi merah.

Kanade terkekeh. Dia puas melihat reaksi polos wanita itu. Pria itu pun berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Dia belum melangkah jauh ketika berhenti lagi. “Dan juga… aku benci dibuat menunggu. Ingat itu dengan baik,” dia memperingatkan

Lagi-lagi gemuruh guntur terdengar. Sebelum Kanade meninggalkan ruangan, Yuriko sempat melihat wajahnya tampak masam dan alisnya berkedut. Dia hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan pintu yang tertutup, sembari bertanya-tanya kalau ia hanya salah lihat atau tidak.

* * *

Yuriko menghela napas panjang sembari menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Dia menemukan ruangan ini secara tidak sengaja, namun sepertinya Kanade menyiapkan kamar ini sebagai kamar tidurnya.

Di luar dugaan, kamar yang ia tempati tampak sederhana. Ada ranjang besar di tengah ruangan, terlalu besar untuk dipakai oleh satu orang saja, sementara di sebelahnya ada meja kecil. Di sisi ruangan terdapat lemari pakaian besar, entah seberapa banyak pakaian yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya, tidak lupa jendela yang mengarah menuju balkon. Luas dan besar, tetapi cukup sederhana untuk membuat Yuriko merasa nyaman, apalagi setelah berbagai banyak masalah yang terjadi secara beruntun dalam satu hari.

Dia menghela napas lagi. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat, sementara matanya melihat keluar jendela. Hujan sudah turun dengan cukup deras. Terlintas di kepalanya peringatan Kanade sebelum hujan turun, hanya saja Yuriko tidak bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk mencari kamar sang pemilik mansion. Meski dia takut untuk membuat Kanade marah lagi, dia juga tidak memiliki banyak tenaga untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

‘_Biasanya kalau hujan deras, Mire akan datang dan berpura-pura kalau dia khawatir denganku,_’ pikir Yuriko. Dia terkekeh geli sembari mengingat wajah kakaknya ketika petir menggelegar. ‘_Dia berusaha untuk terlihat kuat karena takut merusak harga dirinya. Tapi pada akhirnya dia yang memelukku erat-erat._’

Senyuman pada bibir Yuriko berubah masam. ‘_Dan biasanya Mire yang menenangkanku ketika masalah tiba,_’ batinnya. Perlahan Yuriko membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal, sebelum menggigit bibirnya sendiri. ‘_Aku tidak boleh bergantung pada Mire terus. Meski usiaku juga tidak begitu panjang… aku harus menghadapi semuanya sendirian._’

Yuriko berbalik untuk menatapi langit-langit untuk beberapa saat. Dia mencengkram selimut dengan cukup erat untuk sesaat, sebelum melepaskannya. Akhirnya ia berbalik untuk berbaring membelakangi pintu, sebelum menutup matanya. ‘_Aku harus segera tidur…_’

Kemudian dia mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka secara perlahan.

Tubuh Yuriko sempat menegang, namun dia kembali rileks dalam hitungan detik. Ketakutannya muncul lagi. Hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki alasan untuk memasuki kamarnya. Membayangkan alasan orang itu datang hanya membuat Yuriko semakin ketakutan.

Dia mendengar pria itu menghela napas. “Apa kau bangun?” tanyanya. Terdengar langkah kakinya mendekati ranjang di mana Yuriko berbaring. “Kau tertidur ya…” langkahnya berhenti tepat di sebelah ranjang.

“Hei, kau bisa mendengarnya juga, ‘kan? Hujannya cukup deras, bukan?” tanyanya. “Aku ingin tahu apakah hujan akan turun sepanjang malam.”

Yuriko tidak bergerak. Dia masih memunggungi Kanade. Setidaknya dengan begitu dia tidak akan menyadari tangan Yuriko yang sudah mengepal erat-erat di samping kepalanya.

“Jadi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu.”

Dengan cepat Yuriko bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dia melangkah mundur dari Kanade, berusaha untuk menjauhinya. Ranjang di antara mereka setidaknya sudah memberi jarak, tetapi itu tidak cukup. Kanade tersenyum sinis melihat reaksi Yuriko, seakan-akan dia tahu Yuriko belum tertidur semenjak ia memasuki kamar itu.

“Hei, kenapa kau mundur?” tanyanya sembari berjalan memutari ranjang. Yuriko terus menerus melangkah mundur, berusaha membuat lebih banyak jarak di antara mereka. Bagaimana rasanya dipojokkan ke dinding, seperti ini?” dengan langkah cepat, Kanade sudah mendorong tubuh Yuriko ke dinding kamar. Tangannya ia hantamkan pada dinding di sebelah kepala Yuriko, membuat wanita itu tersentak kaget.

“Aku yakin aku sudah memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada malam hujan,” ucapnya. “Dengarkan baik-baik, oke? Aku sangat, sangat marah karena kau membiarkanku menunggu,” desis Kanade.

Wajah Yuriko memucat. “M-Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud—”

“Meminta maaf tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan,” Kanade memukul dinding lagi, membuat Yuriko memekik ketakutan. “Kau mengerti?” tanyanya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Yuriko gemetaran di hadapannya. “Itu bagus, takutlah padaku. Jadilah sangat takut dan sadari bahwa kau tidak bisa melawan.”

Netra heterokrom Kanade memperhatikan Yuriko. Tatapannya tajam, tanpa ampun. Yuriko sendiri hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak perlu melihat wajah marah sang dewa kematian. Tanpa perlu melihat dia juga bisa membayangkan seberapa besar amarah yang dirasakan oleh Kanade.

“Dengar, aku akan memberikanmu satu kesempatan lagi,” Yuriko membuka matanya atas kata-kata Kanade. “Tetap seperti ini untuk sementara waktu…” dia menurunkan lengannya dari dinding, dengan hati-hati melingkarkannya pada tubuh Yuriko, sebelum memeluknya dengan cukup erat. “… dalam pelukanku.”

Mata Yuriko terbelalak kaget. Dia baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, ketika Kanade melanjutkan kata-katanya. “Diam dan dipeluk olehku. Tetap seperti ini,” dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Yuriko hanya bisa diam kebingungan di dalam pelukan sang dewa kematian. Berbagai pertanyaan mengisi kepalanya, namun dia tidak yakin mana yang harus dia tanyakan terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa sangat canggung. Dipeluk bukanlah hal yang asing baginya, hanya saja Yuriko tidak pernah dipeluk oleh lawan jenisnya.

Saat merasakan tubuh Kanade sedikit gemetar, Yuriko bergeser di tempat. “Um, Kanade-_san_?”

Hanya saja Kanade menghentikannya sebelum Yuriko bisa bergerak lebih banyak lagi. “Tidak, aku tidak berkata kau boleh bergerak. Kalau kau seperti ini, bahkan familiarku lebih baik daripada kamu dalam mendengarkanku,” dia menyeringai. Seakan-akan tidak ada yang aneh dari memeluk seorang wanita yang baru ditemuinya dengan erat seperti ini.

Kanade menyadari tatapan kebingungan Yuriko. “Ah, benar juga. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi dia telah mengawasimu selama ini,” katanya. “Kau bisa menganggapnya seolah-olah tahu banyak rahasiamu, jadi cobalah untuk tidak membuatnya marah juga.”

Yuriko masih kebingungan, namun dia tidak mempertanyakan Kanade. ‘_Apakah mungkin yang dia maksud gagak tadi?_’

“Aah, aku baru ingat,” Kanade membuka mulutnya lagi. “Dia memberitahuku ketika kau mengalami cinta pertamamu dan banyak hal lainnya,” dia menyeringai jahil. Wajah Yuriko merona ketika mendengarnya, matanya menatap Kanade tidak percaya.

Hanya saja Kanade terkekeh. “Mari kita lihat, misalnya… hal-hal yang akan membuatmu merona, dan sejenisnya,” ucapnya sembari mengusap pipi Yuriko. “Ya, bahkan apa yang kau dengar dengan telinga ini dan apa yang menyakitimu,” Yuriko mengerutkan kening saat mendengarnya. “Hei, kau memiliki banyak hal yang tidak ingin kau ungkapkan bukan?”

Akhirnya Yuriko berani menatapi Kanade langsung. “Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?” tanyanya. “Apakah kau selalu melakukan ini sebagai hiburan?”

Alis Kanade terangkat. “Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu, tanyamu?” dia pun tertawa. “Kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang menarik,” ucapnya. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga kiri Yuriko, lengannya belum melepaskan wanita itu. “Aku adalah dewa kematian. Aku bisa memanipulasi kalian manusia dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal sebanyak yang kumau. Hanya itu saja,” jelas Kanade dengan sinis. “Untuk membutuhkan alasan untuk itu… hmph.”

Yuriko mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak mengerti pria itu. Di satu saat dia menakutinya, mempermalukannya. Namun di saat lainnya dia memeluknya seperti ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dimengerti dari dewa kematian ini—apakah mungkin itu adalah sifat dari seorang dewa kematian?

Yang bisa Yuriko lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan Kanade dari samping. Pria itu tidak terlihat akan melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat. Pada akhirnya Yuriko hanya bisa pasrah di dalam pelukannya. Di sisi lain, meski sebelumnya ia ketakutan dan dipermalukan olehnya, Yuriko merasa dia akan aman di pelukan dewa kematian ini.

Wanita itu mendengar Kanade menghela napas. “Tapi, benar juga… misalnya… misalnya, bagaimana jika aku mengatakannya karena aku benci suara hujan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Yuriko terdiam. “Kau… membenci suara hujan?” ia bertanya baik. “Tetapi, kenapa—”

“Sudah cukup. Jangan berbicara lagi,” Kanade memotongnya. Yuriko segera diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kanade sendiri mendecih. “Siapa yang mengatakan mereka menyukai suara hujan? Aku tidak bisa memahami mereka,” ucapnya.

Pada akhirnya dia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Yuriko, sebelum menengok ke arah jendela. “Aku benci suara ini. Suara seperti jiwa yang menangis… ini…”

‘_Jiwa yang menangis?_’ Yuriko mengejapkan matanya. Dia terdiam ketika melihat bahu Kanade bergetar, entah apa alasannya. Bagi Yuriko, pemandangan ini tampak cukup familiar.

“Hei, aku bilang dewa kematian tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa bukan?” tanya Kanade, dia kembali menatapi Yuriko. “Tetapi, ada satu hal yang bisa kami rasakan. Kehangatan sebuah jiwa. Hanya itu yang bisa kami rasakan,” dia menjelaskan. “Kehangatan itu adalah hal terakhir yang orang-orang mati tinggalkan di dunia ini.”

Pria itu tertawa miris. “Benar-benar bodoh bukan? Sungguh, bahkan jika kita merasakannya…”

Petir menyambar, mengejutkan Kanade dan Yuriko. Kanade sendiri tersentak kaget dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yuriko, membuat wanita itu terkejut.

Kanade tidak mempedulikan apa pun, dia hanya memeluk Yuriko semakin erat, namun tidak sampai menyakitinya. “Percayakan tubuhmu padaku. Ayolah,” ucapnya, saat ini terdengar seperti sebuah permintaan di telinga Yuriko. “Dengarkan aku. Jangan membuatku marah.”

“Dengar. Membuatmu menderita bahkan lebih mudah dari membuat buah catur berjatuhan,” ancamnya, tetapi Yuriko bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar. “Karena pada akhirnya aku adalah eksitensi yang merenggut nyawa manusia. Tanpa ragu.”

Lagi-lagi petir menyambar. Kanade tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yuriko. Bahkan, pria itu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yuriko, seakan-akan mencari perlindungan pada wanita bertubuh kecil itu.

Yuriko hanya bisa diam. Dia terkejut, tetapi dia merasa familiar dengan hal seperti ini. Sesaat terbayang kakaknya ketika hujan deras atau badai tiba. Meski kakaknya bertubuh lebih besar, dia tampak kecil di pelukan Yuriko ketika hujan badai dan petir menyambar. Tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan Kanade saat ini.

Namun, Yuriko tidak mengasihaninya. Yuriko hanya membiarkan Kanade memeluknya, sebelum dengan hati-hati ia melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Kanade. Dengan hati-hati, ia usap punggung pria tersebut, berusaha membantunya menenangkan dirinya. Dan di luar dugaan, Kanade membiarkannya.

Yuriko menghela napas, dia sandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kanade sementara pria itu masih membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu Yuriko. Anehnya, ancaman Kanade barusan tidak menakutinya. Malah, hal itu membuatnya sedikit lebih berani untuk membalas pelukannya. Dengan suara pelan dan lembut, dia membisikkan kalimat yang biasa dia ucapkan kepada kakaknya pada malam seperti ini.

“Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”


	5. Drama IV — Amusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika pagi tiba, Yuriko mencari Kanade.

Ketika Yuriko terbangun, hujan sudah reda. Tirai jendelanya terbuka, membiarkan cahaya pagi memasuki ruangan. Ia duduk di ranjangnya untuk sesaat, tangannya mengusap matanya dengan perlahan. Rasanya sudah lama semenjak ia terakhir kali tertidur pulas. Sudah cukup lama semenjak ia tidak dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk.

Setelah merasakan kantuknya menghilang, Yuriko mulai mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi. Yuriko berkeliling sejenak di mansion, sebelum akhirnya menemukan kamar untuk beristirahat. Butuh waktu sejenak baginya untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, sebelum wajahnya mulai berubah merah.

Malam itu, Yuriko berakhir tertidur di pelukan Kanade. Di luar dugaannya, semalam tidak terasa mencekam, malah mereka bisa menenangkan satu sama lain. Meski hujan diluar cukup deras. Meski petir dan guntur mengejutkan mereka beberapa kali. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuriko melihat Kanade menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Perlahan wanita itu mengusap pipinya sendiri. Wajahnya masih terasa hangat. Ia menghela napas panjang sembari berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia melihat sekeliling ruangan.

“Oh iya… Kanade-_san_…”

* * *

Mansion Hiiragi memanglah luas. Sangat luas sampai bisa membuat Yuriko tersesat kalau tidak berhati-hati. Entah ada berapa ruangan yang sudah ia lewati, dia tidak tahu. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah untuk mencari dewa kematian berambut hitam yang membawanya kemari. Meski Yuriko tidak tahu di mana dia berada, meski dia tidak bisa menebak posisinya sekarang, rasanya Mansion ini menuntun Yuriko menuju pemiliknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Yuriko tiba di taman. Tidak jauh di depannya, berdirilah Kanade. Pria itu membelakanginya, sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Yuriko. Wanita itu memikirkan kembali pilihannya. Apa sebaiknya dia sapa Kanade? Atau tinggalkan saja dia seorang diri?

Tetapi Yuriko merasa dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah kejadian semalam. Membayangkan saja membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. ‘_Karena meski dia adalah dewa kematian, Kanade-_san_ tetap memiliki perasaan,_’ pikirnya.

Yuriko pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum dia melangkah keluar menuju taman. Dia sebisa mungkin tidak menciptakan banyak suara dengan langkahnya, sementara kedua tangannya bertautan di depan tubuhnya.

Dengan suara pelan, Yuriko menyapanya, “Selamat pagi, Kanade-_san_.”

“Hm?” Kanade berbalik, sesaat dia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Yuriko. Namun senyumannya segera kembali di wajahnya. “Hei, akhirnya kau bangun juga,” ucapnya. Dia terkekeh sembari berjalan mendekati Yuriko, lagi-lagi memasuki ruang pribadi wanita itu. “Hei, apakah kau juga dipeluk olehku dalam mimpimu?” godanya.

Wajah Yuriko berubah merah. Dia menjawab dengan gelengan cepat.

Tawa keluar dari bibir pria itu. “Jarang sekali kau datang untukku. Ada apa?” tanyanya. “Apakah kau memikirkan cara untuk membalas dendam padamu atau sesuatu?”

Yuriko merenungkan pilihannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya hanya sejenak, sebelum menatapi Kanade lagi. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tidak merasa takut membalas tatapan Kanade. “Semalam… Kanade-_san_ bertingkah aneh,” ucapnya pelan. “Karena itu, aku…”

“Huh? Kau di sini karena kau pikir aku bertingkah aneh semalam?” tanya Kanade heran. Senyumannya sirna begitu saja. Dia mendengus. “Apakah benar hanya karena alasan seperti itu?” tantangnya.

Yuriko mengangguk mantap. Dia tidak terlihat takut di bawah tatapan tajam pria bermata heterokromia itu.

Kanade masih tidak tersenyum. “Hmm… yah, aku memberikan mereka yang hidup kebebasan untuk hal yang mereka sukai, tapi…” dia memberi jeda, selagi memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Yuriko. “…untuk membuat dugaan tentangku adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan kumaafkan,” sambungnya.

“Jangan bicara omong kosong!” katanya kesal. Dia menghela napas sembari berbalik. “Aku seharusnya tidak berbicara enganmu. Sampai jumpa.”

“T-Tunggu sebentar!” Belum sempat dia melangkah pergi, Yuriko langsung menggapai pakaiannya. Menahannya untuk pergi. Yuriko tidak mempedulikan tata kramanya. Tidak pula peduli apa yang akan Kanade lakukan padanya kalau dia marah.

Kanade sendiri tampak terkejut untuk sesaat, sebelum dia menoleh menuju Yuriko. “Apa… tangan ini?” tanyanya kesal. “Kapan aku berkata kalau kau boleh memegang pakaianku?”

“Tolong tunggu sebentar,” pinta Yuriko. “Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Karena semalam, aku mengkhawatirkan Kanade-_san_. Maka dari itu… aku ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja…”

Mata Kanade menatap Yuriko tajam. “Hah? Kau khawatir denganku?” dia bertanya lagi. Kekehan pelan keluar dari bibirnya. “Kau satu-satunya yang mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Bahkan SEVENTH HEAVEN lainnya hanya takut padaku. Tetapi… apa?” keningnya mengerut. Saat ini sudah jelas dia kesal, tetapi Yuriko mendengar Kanade kesakitan saat mengucapkannya. “Kau tidak takut padaku?”

“Aku tidak takut sekarang,” jawab Yuriko. Dia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kanade. Netra biru-violetnya menatapi sepasang netra heterokromia di depannya. Kali ini, dia tidak akan mengalihkan pandangannya.

“Sekarang kau tidak takut? Hmm…” Kanade tampak tidak yakin dengan jawaban wanita itu. “Jadi? Apa yang kau inginkan dengan pura-pura terbuka kepadaku?” tanyanya. Perlahan dia berbalik dan menghadap Yuriko sepenuhnya. “Aah~ kau pikir kalau kau mendapatkan sisi baikku, maka kau tidak perlu mati,” tebaknya. Ia melangkah mendekati wanita itu, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke wanita itu.

“Orang-orang sepertimu… adalah orang yang paling ingin kubunuh.”

“Hei, apa kau ingin mencoba berkeliaran sebagai jiwa ayng menderita tanpa akhir?” tanya Kanade lagi.

Yuriko merinding, tetapi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tidak sekali pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya, atau menjauhi Kanade. Dia tetap menatapi sang dewa kematian. Keduanya hanya menatapi satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Kanade mendecih kesal.

“Matamu itu… kau tidak ingin berpaling dariku,” gerutunya. “Hmm… kalau kau memalingkannya, aku akan langsung melakukan apa yang kukatakan barusan,” dia pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yuriko, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesal, kecewa. “Sayang sekali. Aah…”

Untuk beberapa saat Yuriko hanya memperhatikan Kanade. Pria itu jelas terlihat kesal dan sedikit kecewa. Sementara dalam hatinya Yuriko terkejut dengan keberaniannya sendiri. Yuriko mulai memikirkan kembali kalau dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan ketika dia mendengar Kanade mulai tertawa.

Tawanya hanya bertahan beberapa saat. “Aah, lucu sekali. Kau ini… perempuan yang aneh,” katanya, kemudian tertawa lagi. Dibandingkan tawanya sebelumnya, yang satu ini terdengar lebih seperti tawa senang bagi Yuriko.

Yuriko hanya bisa memandangi Kanade keheranan. Tidak menyangka Kanade akan tertawa seperti ini. Di sisi lain, dia merasa hangat melihat sisi lain Kanade yang satu ini.

Kanade kembali menghadap Yuriko. “Yah, aku tidak benci perempuan sepertimu,” katanya. “Kuberitahu saja. Bukannya aku mempercayaimu. Hmph,” ia mendengus. “Tapi, aku mungkin… senang,” dia menambahkan. Ia kemudian terlihat seperti teringat akan sesuatu, sebelum tersenyum ke arah Yuriko. “Ah, benar juga. Akan kuberitahu sesuatu yang menarik sebagai hadiah.”

Kanade mulai merogoh saku celananya, sementara Yuriko hanya memandanginya dengan kebingungan. Untuk sesaat Yuriko tidak yakin kalau Kanade akan memberikannya sesuatu yang bagus. Hanya saja sudah telat bagi Yuriko untuk menolak atau mundur dari sini. Dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh untuk mundur begitu saja.

Dari sakunya, Kanade mengeluarkan buah catur raja dan ratu. Buah catur yang Yuriko kenal. “Ini, lihat buah catur ini. Ini bagian dari catur kemarin” kata Kanade, sembari menyodorkan catur di tangannya ke wajah Yuriko. “Ayo, perhatikan baik-baik.”

Kening Yuriko mengerut. Dia menatapi Kanade dengan kurang yakin, tetapi akhirnya menuruti ucapan Kanade. Ia perhatikan buah catur di tangannya. Namun entah berapa lama ia menatap, tidak ada hal aneh dari buah catur tersebut. “Memangnya apa yang berbeda…”

“Apakah kau benar-benar berpikir seseorang mati karena benda seperti ini?” tanya Kanade.

Mata Yuriko terbelalak. Dia langsung berdiri tegak sembari menatapi Kanade dengan terkejut. “Hah?”

Tawa nyaring lepas begitu saja. Kanade tampak begitu terhibur melihat wajah kaget yang Yuriko tunjukkan. Butuh waktu sampai dia akhirnya berhenti. “Hei, apa kau serius berpikir aku membunuh mereka melalui permainan? Ada apa? Kau tidak bisa berbicara? Hei?” dan dia tertawa lagi.

Yuriko mengepalkan keningnya. Wajahnya merah karena malu, juga karena kesal. Namun Kanade sepertinya semakin terhibur dengan wajah yang dibuat oleh wanita itu. “Tidak mungkin aku bisa membunuh seseorang hanya dengan menjatuhkan bidak catur. Nyawa manusia tidak serapuh itu,” jelasnya.

“Tetapi…” lagi-lagi Kanade tetawa, seakan tidak puas dengan tawanya barusan. “Lucunya!” dia terkekeh.

“L-Lucu? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!” seru Yuriko kesal. “Kau tidak bisa semudahnya bercanda tentang nyawa manusia seperti itu! A-Aku kira… Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau…”

Kanade terkekeh melihat reaksinya. “Jangan marah. Ada alasan yang tepat untuk ini,” katanya. “Hei, kau inign tahu?” tanyanya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuriko lagi. “Kau lihat…”

“… Itu karena aku ingin melakukannya.”

Kalau wajah Yuriko awalnya sudah merah karena malu dan kesal, sekarang mungkin dia sudah bisa menyerupai sebuah tomat. Dia mengerang kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal erat. “Itu bukan alasan yang tepat, Kanade-_san_!” serunya kesal. Hanya saja Kanade tertawa mendengarnya.

“Aah, lucu sekali. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku menipumu,” kata Kanade santai. “Tidak masalah kalau kau tetap ditipu, tetapi aku mulai lelah membuat wajah menakutkan. Kau sangat mudah dikelabui, karena itu kau cukup manis juga,” dia terkekeh saat melihat Yuriko mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seakan-akan tidak puas, Kanade melangkah lebih dekat lagi. Senyumannya tampak lebih lebar dan tulus. “Hei, hei, biarkan aku menipumu sekali lagi,” katanya. “Ya?”

“T-Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau ditipu lagi!” tolak Yuriko. “M-Mana mau aku ditipu terus olehmu!”

“Tidak boleh?” Kanade terkekeh.

“Tidak!”

Untuk beberapa saat Kanade diam sembari memperhatikan Yuriko. Yuriko sendiri mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu. Ia mencibir kesal, pipinya juga sedikit menggembung. Wajahnya saat ini tampak lebih ekspresif dari biasanya. Imut, adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya. Wanita pemalu yang dia lihat hari-hari sebelumnya hilang begitu saja.

“Kau memang orang yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama,” ucap Kanade pelan. Dia mengangkat alisnya heran saat Yuriko membalas tatapannya dengan wajah kesal. “Apa? Apa kau masih marah?” tanyanya. “Tapi, kau tahu, aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan…”

Yuriko mengangkat alisnya heran ketika mendengarnya. Dia memperhatikan Kanade mendekat kepadanya lagi, sebelum tersenyum simpul di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi Yuriko merasa panas karena pria itu. Entah karena kedekatan mereka atau senyumannya. Kanade sendiri tidak terlihat terganggu, hanya menatapinya dan berkata…

“Aku akan membawamu ke kamarku.”


	6. Drama V — His Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade mengajak Yuriko ke kamar pribadinya. Di sana, dia bercerita tentang para SEVENTH HEAVEN lainnya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Penjelasan adegan yang kurang jelas/agak membingungkan

Saat Kanade membuka pintu kamarnya, Yuriko segera masuk tanpa disuruh lagi. Ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk memperhatikan seisi ruangan atas rasa ingin tahunya. Yang cukup mengejutkan, kamarnya terlihat cukup sederhana.

Kamarnya luas, lebih luas dari kamar yang Yuriko tempati. Ada ranjang berukuran besar di sisi kamar, selimut dan bantal tergeletak berantakan di atasnya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sofa dan meja kopi, ada beberapa buku tertumpuk di atas meja tersebut. Sementara beberapa rak menghiasi sisi kamar—rak itu tidak penuh dengan buku, tetapi koleksinya cukup banyak juga. Yang sempat menarik perhatian Yuriko adalah rak berisi manisan yang dibungkus rapi—terutama toples kaca berisi permen-permen yang dipajang bersama manisan lainnya.

‘_Banyak sekali. Seseorang bisa sakit gigi kalau makan sebanyak itu,_’ pikir Yuriko. Dia berhenti melihat-lihat ketika mendengar Kanade menghela napas.

“Ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang ke kamar pribadiku. Ini adalah sesuatu yang istimewa… kau mengerti?” tanyanya. Dia terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah Yuriko merona.

Kemudian dia melangkah menuju sofa panjang di tengah ruangan, sebelum menempatkan dirinya di sofa itu dengan santai. Yuriko hanya menonton. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Setidaknya sampai matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Kanade.

“Hei, tidakkah kau lihat kalau tempat sebelahku kosong?” tanyanya. “Ayo, duduk.”

Untuk beberapa saat Yuriko tampak kurang yakin. Hanya saja dia tidak diam untuk waktu yang lama. Dia segera melangkah menuju sofa itu dan duduk di sebelah Kanade. Hanya saja terlihat jelas dari gerak-geriknya yang kaku kalau dia merasa sangat canggung. Kanade sendiri hanya perlu melihat sekilas untuk tahu.

Sang dewa kematian terkekeh. “Jangan terlalu kaku. Bukankah kau yang berkata kau tidak takut padaku?” tanyanya.

Yuriko terdiam. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat untuk sejenak, sebelum dia lepaskan kepalannya sembari merilekskan tubuhnya. Dengan suara pelan ia berkata, “Maaf.”

Kanade tersenyum. “Di mansion ini, ada enam dewa kematian lainnya yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganku,” jelasnya setelah terdiam untuk sebentar. “Tapi, sekarang mereka tidak ada.”

Rasa ingin tahu terlukiskan pada wajah Yuriko ketika dia menghadap Kanade lagi. “Ada dewa kematian lainnya di sini?” tanyanya perlahan. Selama Yuriko berada di mansion, tidak sekali pun ia melihat ada orang lain selain dia dan Kanade. Bahkan dia tidak melihat kamar tidur lainnya selain yang dia tempati, tetapi mungkin saja itu karena pengaruh kekuatan Kanade.

“Hm?” Kanade mengangkat alisnya heran. “Apa? Apa kau ingin tahu dengan dewa kematian lainnya?” tanyanya.

Yuriko menjawab dengan anggukan malu-malu. Seakan kurang yakin untuk menunjukkan rasa ingin tahunya. Kanade terkekeh karenanya.

“Mari kita lihat,” dia menjeda. “Mereka semua anak yang baik. Aku sangat menyukai mereka. Mereka mengerti siapa mereka sebenarnya,” jelasnya. “Bahkan, untuk apa dan kepada siapa mereka harus berlutut.”

Netra biru-violet Yuriko memperhatikan Kanade. Dari matanya ia melihat ekspresi Kanade sedikit berlawanan dengan ucapannya yang terdengar angkuh dan tidak berperasaan. Hanya saja Yuriko tetap diam.

“Ah, tetapi aku akan berbohong kalau aku berkata tidak ada yang sesuatu yang membuatku tidak senang tentang mereka,” kata Kanade tiba-tiba. “Akira tidak pernah mengajakku bermain poker. Meski dia sering mengajak Mint,” jelasnya. “Benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Bukan berarti aku peduli, hmph.”

Sang hawa tersenyum geli. Dia menahan tawanya sendiri, perlahan dirinya semakin rileks seiring berjalannya waktu. Di sisi lain, melihat sisi lain Kanade membuatnya tenang juga.

“Benar juga… Mint adalah dewa kematian yang luar biasa, karena itu dia membosankan,” keluh Kanade. “Karena itu aku menjahili mereka dari waktu ke waktu. Semuanya kecil, bukan sesuatu yang besar. Aku hanya menstimulasi mereka sedikit. Aku juga cukup menikmatinya,” dia terkekeh pelan.

“Di luar dugaan, Shion dan Yuuri akrab juga. Mereka selalu menjahili dan bermain dengan Hinata. Sampai-sampai aku terkadang muak karenanya,” Kanade melanjutkan. Pandangannya jatuh kepada Yuriko. “Saat aku menonton mereka bertingkah seperti itu, mereka tampak seperti manusia sepertimu. Menonton mereka sangat menyenangkan.”

Yuriko terdiam selagi mendengarkan penjelasan Kanade. Sebelumnya, Kanade terlihat angkuh dan memandang rendah rekan sesama dewa kematiannya. Hanya saja saat ini dia melihat Kanade tampak senang menjelaskan rekan-rekannya. Seperti seorang kakak yang menceritakan keseharian saudara-saudaranya. Dia senang melihat mereka akrab, dia menjahili mereka, dia tidak senang ketika tidak diajak bermain bersama. Di mata Yuriko saat ini, Kanade tampak lebih manusiawi daripada pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kanade, yang menyadari tatapan Yuriko, tampak keheranan. Yuriko sendiri tersentak saat mata mereka bertemu, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya secepat mungkin. Sang dewa kematian diam saja sembari memperhatikan wanita itu, sebelum dia diam untuk berpikir.

“Ah, benar,” dewa kematian itu tersenyum. Perlahan tubuhnya ia condongkan ke arah Yuriko. “Aku sudah memutuskan bagaimana kau akan menghiburku. Menurutmu apa itu?” tanyannya.

Tubuh Yuriko yang tadinya sudah rileks kembali kaku. Dia menatapi Kanade dengan was-was. Di kepalanya dia mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, namun tidak semuanya berakhir baik. Kanade sulit ditebak—malah, Yuriko tidak bisa membacanya.

Pada akhirnya, Yuriko hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya. “Sebuah permainan baru?” tebaknya dengan suara pelan.

Tawa pelan keluar dari bibir Kanade. “Kau tahu…” ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya menuju Yuriko. “Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, karena itu…”

Sebelum Yuriko bisa bereaksi, Kanade sudah mendorongnya ke sofa, membuat wanita itu berbaring di sana. Lagi-lagi Yuriko merasa takut. Wajah Kanade sangat dekat dengannya—terlalu dekat. Tetapi pria itu tidak peduli.

“Seperti ini…” kemudian ia mengecup bibir Yuriko. “Aku akan bermain denganmu.”

Warna merah mekar di wajah Yuriko. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangkanya. Kanade sendiri tertawa melihat reaksinya.

“Hei, buatlah wajah yang menggairahkan. Ayo, kau bisa ‘kan?” pintanya. Dia terkekeh saat melihat Yuriko menggeleng pelan, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya juga. “Tidak boleh. Belum cukup. Biarkan aku melihatmu lebih baik.”

Dengan hati-hati, Kanade ikut membaringkan dirinya di sofa. Yuriko sendiri bergeser untuk memberikan tempat untuk Kanade. “Sekarang, kemarilah…” ucap Kanade. Yuriko diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Kanade. Salah satu lengan Kanade melingkar pada pinggang Yuriko, kemudian menariknya lebih dekat lagi.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Kanade. “Ya, itu dia,” dia menghela napas. Tangannya yang lain mengusap pipi Yuriko dengan lembut. “Menghabiskan waktuku seperti ini untuk melihatmu bagus juga. Kenapa ya?” gumamnya. “Benar, kau terlihat lebih dewasa.”

Lagi-lagi wajah Yuriko berubah merah. Dia bergeser sedikit di tempatnya, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan afeksi pria tersebut. Hanya saja, Kanade tidak terlihat akan segera melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat. Malah, pria itu tampak senang.

“Ada apa? Wajahmu merah,” tanyanya tepat pada telinga Yuriko. “Karena kau sedang dipeluk olehku?” dia terkekeh pelan. “Manisnya. Bagus, bagus,” tangannya mengusap kepala Yuriko dengan lembut. “Sekarang, dekatkan tubuhmu padaku,” ucapnya.

Yuriko terdiam, dia tampak ragu. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak perlu menatapi Kanade, juga untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih saja merah.

Pada akhirnya Kanade membuka mulutnya, “Kau mendengarku bukan? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi,” ucapnya sembari tertawa pelan. Barulah Yuriko mau bergerak dan berbaring semakin dekat dengan Kanade.

Kanade mempererat rangkulannya pada pinggang Yuriko. Jemarinya memegang dagu wanita itu, sembari menatapinya lekat-lekat. “Kalau saja dibolehkan, aku ingin tetap seperti ini selamanya,” ucapnya, sebelum lagi-lagi menutup jarak bibir mereka.

Ketika Kanade menarik diri, dia tertawa lagi. “Itu bagus. Mm. Aku semakin menyukaimu,” katanya. Ia perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Yuriko lagi. “Karena itu, lebih banyak—”

Dan suara menggaok seekor gagak menginterupsi mereka.

“Hm?” Kanade langsung melihat menuju jendela. Ada seekor gagak yang sedang terbang di sana. Pada lehernya terdapat pita merah, mirip seperti pita yang terikat di leher milik Kanade. Sementara Yuriko memandang gagak itu kebingungan, Kanade tampak tidak senang.

“Apa? Ternyata kau,” ucapnya. Gagak itu membalas dengan menggaok lagi. “Ahh, karena aku hanya memperhatikannya, kau menjadi iri ya?” lagi-lagi gagak tersebut menggaok, lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya, seakan-akan sedang menunjukkan kemarahannya. “Tapi, kau tidak boleh mengganggu. Sekarang, pergilah,” perintah sang dewa kematian. “Sekarang aku ingin sendirian bersamanya.”

Untuk beberapa saat gagak itu masih menggaok-gaok sembari mengepakkan sayap, sebelum dia melesat pergi meninggalkan jendela kamar Kanade. Yuriko masih berbaring di sofa, memandangi jendela dengan kebingungan.

‘_Itu tadi… apa?_’

Setelah kepergian peliharaannya, Kanade menghela napas pendek. “Dasar, _timing_ yang buruk,” dia mendecih, kemudian menarik dirinya untuk duduk di sofa. “Aku kehilangan minatku,” ucapnya.

Yuriko sendiri perlahan bangkit untuk duduk juga. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya. Sementara pipinya masih merah karena kejadian barusan. ‘_Meskipun hanya seekor burung, tetap saja rasanya memalukan,_’ pikirnya dalam hati.

“Yah, itu tidak masalah,” ucap Kanade sambil bersandar pada sofa. “Dia selalu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan patuh. Dia juga memberitahuku tentang anak itu,” ucapnya.

Perhatian Yuriko jatuh pada Kanade lagi. “Anak itu?” katanya keheranan. “Siapa yang kau maksud?”

“Hm? Oh, siapa yang kubicarakan?” tanya Kanade balik. “Itu…” sebelum melanjutkan jawabannya, Kanade langsung mendekatkan diri ke siis kepala Yuriko. Dengan suara pelan, dia berisik, “… anak yang mencoba melawan hukum kematian secara diam-diam dariku. Meskipun dia adalah bagian dari SEVENTH HEAVEN…”

Yuriko tersentak pelan. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa melawan rasa ingin tahunya. “Memangnya… apakah itu mungkin?” tanyanya. “Untuk melawan peraturan seperti itu…”

“Apakah hal seperti itu mungkin? Apa kau berpikir dia berhasil?” Kanade kembali bertanya. Dia menarik dirinya sedikit dari Yuriko. “Aku memberikan hukuman kepadanya secara pribadi… untuk mengajarinya apa artinya untuk melawan hukum,” jelasnya.

Mata heterokrom milik Kanade bertemu dengan mata milik Yuriko. “Dengar baik-baik. Manusia pasti… akan mati,” ucapnya tegas. “Di hadapan hukum semacam itu, semua kehidupan adalah sama. Itu adalah peraturan dunia ini… dan juga peraturanku,” Kanade menjelaskan. “Untuk terus melindungi hal ini adalah misiku sebagai pemilik Mansion Hiiragi.”

“Sebagai gantinya, aku tidak peduli dibenci oleh siapa. Meski mereka adalah rekanku,” pria itu menggertakkan giginya. Dia diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum miris. “Tak apa. Benci saja kematian, benci saja aku. Tinggalkan saja. Kau juga boleh berpikir ingin membunuhku. Meskipun begitu, aku akan terus menyelesaikan misiku.”

Netra Yuriko terbuka lebar. Dia mengerutkan kening. Matanya memperhatikan Kanade dengan teliti. Bagaimana pria itu menatap ke depan dengan penuh kekesalan. Bagaimana kedua tangannya mengepal erat sampai gemetar. Bagaimana dia mengucapkan tiap kalimat sembari menggertakkan gigi.

Sebagai dewa kematian, mereka ditugaskan untuk memberikan kematian kepada manusia. Sebagai pemimpin SEVENTH HEAVEN, Kanade harus memastikan semuanya patuh pada hukum yang ada. Terutama untuk tidak mengganggu hukum tentang kehidupan dan kematian. Kanade akan selalu melindungi dan memastikan semaunya mengikuti hukum yang ada.

Meski dia berakhir dibenci kawannya sendiri.

Dari ujung matanya, Kanade menatapi Yuriko heran. “Kenapa kau membuat wajah sedih seperti itu?” tanyanya perlahan.

Yuriko menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Seperti berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. “Tidakkah kau… merasa sedih, Kanade-_san_?” tanyanya. Suaranya lirih dan juga pilu.

“Tidakkah aku sedih?” Kanade mengangkat alisnya heran. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari wanita itu. “Itu…” dia terdiam. Untuk sesaat Kanade berpikir kembali. Ia mencari-cari jawaban sampai akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum lemah. “…Apakah aku memiliki perasaan seperti itu?”

Genggaman Yuriko pada tangannya sendiri semakin erat. Dia menarik napas sebelum melonggarkan genggamannya. “Meski katamu kau tidak merasakan apa pun lagi, bukankah kau masih bisa merasakan emosi-emosi yang ada?” tanyanya perlahan. “Kau merasa senang menonton dewa kematian lainnya menikmati hari mereka seperti manusia biasa, kau merasa kesal salah satu temanmu tidak mengajakmu bermain, kau merasa muak melihat mereka menjahili satu sama lain…”

“Bukankah itu berarti kau juga bisa merasakan kesedihan?” wanita itu kembali bertanya. “Dan juga… pasti sulit bagimu, dewa kematian lainnya takut padamu… dan mungkin tidak menyukaimu. Meski yang kau lakukan adalah tugasmu dan sebagai pemimpin… kau harus melakukan tugasmu. Untuk menjaga hukum itu, dan memberikan hukuman bagi yang melanggar…”

Mata Kanade terbelalak. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yuriko bisa melihat emosi yang mentah. Meski Yuriko merasa dia sudah terlalu banyak berbicara. Meski dia tidak mengerti banyak tentang dewa kematian dan tugas mereka. Yuriko tetap memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. Untuk mengungkapkan isi pikirannya.

“Ya ampun, sungguh,” Kanade menghela napas. “Kau yang pertama kali mengatakan itu,” katanya. “Kau itu… memang wanita yang aneh,” sambungnya, suaranya bergetar di akhir. Senyum sedih terukir pada wajahnya. Yuriko sendiri hanya bisa membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman sayu.

Perlahan Kanade mendekatkan dirinya lagi pada Yuriko. Tangannya menggenggam kedua bahu Yuriko dengan lembut. “Hei, bisakah aku… menghancurkanmu sekarang?” tanyanya. “Hei…”

Kemudian bunyi bel memenuhi seisi mansion.

Tubuh Kanade membeku. Matanya melebar, mulutnya terbuka, genggamannya pada bahu Yuriko mengerat untuk beberapa detik. Yuriko bisa melihat jelas rasa sakit yang tersembunyi di balik netra heterokromianya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Kanade menatapi Yuriko lekat-lekat. “Hei… apa kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?” tanyanya. Yuriko langsung menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan. “Sampai sekarang? Begitu…”

Yuriko mengangguk. Bibir tipisnya membuat senyuman lembut. Kanade menarik napas pendek ketika melihatnya.

“Kenapa kau tersenyum?”

“Eh?” netra Yuriko mengerjap. Dia tampak kebingungan untuk sesaat, namun kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Kanade sendiri masih terkejut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menundukkan kepalanya.

“Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi itu! Aku membencinya! Aku sangat membencinya!” seruannya lebih terdengar seperit berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. “Semacam itu… aku benci. Aku benar-benar membencinya!” dia berseru lagi. “Kau itu… membosankan! Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!”

Lagi-lagi bel berbunyi. Suaranya menggema sampai seisi mansion penuh dengannya. Lagi-lagi Kanade memaku. Napasnya tercekat saat bunyi bel mengisi kamar pribadinya, seakan-akan tiap kali bel berdentang pita di lehernya terikat semakin kencang.

“Hei. Aku terus menghakimi semua jiwa sampai hari ini. Tanpa satu pun pengecualian. Tanpa ampun meski kepada rekanku,” jelasnya. “Sekarang pun, aku akan meneruskannya. Pastinya, selamanya.”

Yuriko menggenggam roknya sendiri. Dia masih mempertahankan senyumannya, meski dalam hatinya ia ingin meluapkan air matanya. Bukan karena rasa takutnya akan kematian. Melainkan rasa ibanya atas penderitaan yang dirasakan dewa kematian di hadapannya. Meski matanya perih, dia menahan tangisnya.

‘_Tersenyumlah. Seperti biasanya,_’ pikirnya.

Bel berdentang lagi. Kanade terkesiap, sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yuriko. Kening mereka bersatu, sementara salah satu tangan Kanade menggenggam pipinya.

“Itu sebabnya… aku harus membiarkanmu mati…”


	7. Drama VI — The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulan purnama telah tiba. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir.

Sasaki Yuriko termenung sembari memandangi bulan purnama dari jendela. Tidak ada awan yang menghalangi kali ini, sehingga dia bisa memperhatikan bulan dengan leluasa. Sekilas ia melihat burung hitam terbang melewati pepohonan. Pita merah di lehernya mencolok mata, mengingatkan Yuriko kembali dengan tujuannya.

Ia melangkah pelan di lorong Mansion Hiiragi. Suara langkahnya seakan-akan menggema di keheningan malam. Namun Yuriko merasa tenang. Toh, dia memang lebih menyukai tempat yang sepi.

Wanita itu mengingat kembali malam ketika dia tiba di mansion ini. Setelah merasakan amarah ayahnya serta kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan oleh ibunya, dia kabur dari rumah. Entah apa yang diinginkan oleh sang penguasa takdir, yang kemudian mempertemukannya dengan seorang dewa kematian. Malam itu ia dijanjikan kematian yang damai, dan malam ini dia akan mendapatkannya.

Langkahnya terhenti. Yuriko berpikir. Apakah dia ingin kembali ke rumah? Tidak juga. Apakah dia merindukan orangtuanya? Mungkin sedikit. Apakah dia menyesali pilihannya? Sama sekali tidak. Apakah dia menyesal bertemu dengan Kanade? Tentu saja tidak. Malah, dia senang bertemu dengan Kanade sebelum meninggalkan dunia. Setidaknya sebelum dia pergi, dia bisa merasakan hangatnya kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus dari orang lain.

Matanya mengerjap. “Oh, aku tidak boleh membuat Kanade-_san_ menunggu terlalu lama,” bisiknya. Dengan demikian, dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar sang dewa kematian.

* * *

Yuriko membuka pintu dengan hati-hati sembari melangkah masuk. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan selagi menutup pintu, mencari sang pemilik. Dia langsung berjalan menuju balkon saat melihat sang dewa kematian berdiri di sana. Angin malam meniup rambut hitamnya. Netra heterokromianya perlahan jatuh pada Yuriko yang berjalan mendekat.

Dia menghela napas. “Kau telah tiba. Sekarang, kemarilah,” panggilnya.

Yuriko menurut. Dia terus berjalan sampai tiba di samping sang dewa kematian.

“Hei, lihat,” dia melihat Kanade kembali memandangi bulan, sebelum melakukan hal yang sama. “Bulan purnama terlihat indah seperti biasa,” ucapnya. Dia perlahan berjalan menuju sisi lain dari balkon, matanya masih memandangi bulan.

“Aku selalu berpikir sambil menatap bulan,” dia menghentikan langkahnya. “Ketika manusia berada di hadapan hukum kematian yang tak terhindarkan, bagaimana mereka berjuang, dan bagaimana mereka menyentuh hati seseorang,” jelasnya. “Setelah kematian tiba kepada mereka, apa yang akan tertinggal? Apa pun itu, aku perlu tahu apa itu.,” Kanade terdiam sejenak. “Dan… aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu.”

Kanade kemudian berjalan menuju Yuriko, sampai dia berada di hadapannya. Yuriko sendiri berbalik menghadap sang dewa kematian, wajahnya tampak tenang, tetapi dia tidak tersenyum juga.

“Kau sudah siap ‘kan?” tanyanya. “Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi… dengan tenang. Sekarang, tunjukkan padaku jiwamu,” ucapnya dengan tangan yang terulurkan.

Netra Yuriko melebar ketika melihat sesuatu bercahaya dari dadanya. Cahaya itu perlahan melayang sampai akhirnya terdiam di atas telapak tangan Kanade. Wanita itu melihat bagaimana Kanade memandangi cahaya tersebut dengan lembut. Ada senyuman kecil di bibirnya, sebuah senyuman yang membuat jantung Yuriko berdebar.

“Jadi ini jiwamu. Indah sekali… sungguh,” ucap Kanade. Tangannya tampak ingin menyentuh jiwa di tangannya dengan lebih erat, namun dia menahan dirinya dan memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati. Seakan-akan khawatir dewa kematian itu bisa merusaknya.

Bunyi dentang bel memasuki telinga mereka, membuat Yuriko teringat kembali apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ia memperhatikan jiwa di tangan Kanade yang mulai melenyap, sebelum turun menuju tangan pria itu. Sang hawa teringat ucapan Kanade beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum ia genggam tangan Kanade dengan kedua tangannya.

“Hm?” Kanade mengerjapkan mata. Pandangannya berpindah ke tangan mungil Yuriko yang memeganginya. “Kenapa kau menyentuh tanganku?”

Yuriko tersenyum malu-malu. “Kanade-_san_ berkata… kalau satu-satunya yang bisa kalian, para dewa kematian, rasakan adalah kehangatan jiwa,” jelasnya. “Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit keji bagimu, yang memiliki umur yang panjang. Hanya saja…”

Kanade terdiam, memandangi Yuriko yang kembali malu-malu. “Oh begitu. Kau mencoba menyampaikan kehangatan terakhir kepadaku,” gumamnya. “…Itu tidak baik. Kau tahu tanganku? Tangan ini seharusnya tidak menyentuh apa pun selain kematian.”

“Kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak tahu berapa banyak nyawa yang telah kuambil dan kuakhiri,” jelasnya. “Aku akan menerima kebaikanmu. Karena itu… cepat, lepaskan.”

Kanade baru saja akan menarik tangannya dari genggaman, sebelum Yuriko kembali menggenggam tangan pria itu.

Mata Kanade melebar. “Meski begitu kau masih berniat untuk melakukan ini?” tanyanya.

Untuk sesaat Yuriko hanya diam saja. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia tetap mengangguk. “Aku… untuk kali ini saja… aku ingin menjadi egois,” ucapnya. “Karena itu… tolong dan maaf…” bisiknya.

“Aku tidak ingin dilupakan. Tetapi… aku tidak ingin membuatmu mengingatku seumur hidupmu juga. Itu tidak adil,” jelas wanita itu lirih. “Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, jadi akan lebih baik kalau kau melupakanku. Dan itulah mengapa, kumohon, sebelum kau bernyanyi untukku. Sebelum kau melupakanku… biarkan aku merasakanmu,” pintanya. Semakin lama suaranya terdengar semakin pasrah. “Biarkan aku merasa dicintai untuk terakhir kalinya… sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini.”

Kanade terdiam. Dia menatapi wanita di hadapannya dengan terkejut. Samar-samar di belakang mereka terdengar bunyi dentang bel. “Kau benar-benar bodoh!” gertaknya. “Semakin dekat hati kita, semakin banyak kesedihan yang diberikan oleh kematian, namun…” dia terdiam. “Tidak, itu tidak benar. Karena aku yang harus tahu rasa sakit ini,” kata Kanade. “Sepertinya entah bagaimana aku telah melarikan diri dari ini… kalau begitu…”

Kanade membalas genggaman tangan Yuriko, sebelum menariknya menuju tubuh pria itu. Pada detik berikutnya, Yuriko sudah berada di pelukan sang dewa kematian. Kedua lengan Kanade melingkari tubuhnya dengan erat, sementara wajah pria itu ia benamkan pada bahu Yuriko.

Yuriko sendiri hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia melingkarkan lengannya pada Kanade. Ia memejamkan mata sembari menikmati pelukan itu. Tangannya menggenggam erat bagian belakang pakaian Kanade. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin terus seperti itu bersama pria tersebut, tetapi dia tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. Ini saatnya dia pergi.

“Aku tidak akan lari lagi,” kata Kanade. “Seperti bagaimana kau tidak lari dariku. Aku tidak akan lari darimu lagi.”

Dia terdiam untuk sesaat. “Hei… tidak apa. Buat aku menderita untuk selamanya,” ujar dewa kematian itu pelan. Kanade bisa merasakan Yuriko tersentak pelan di pelukannya. “Buat aku merindukanmu setelah kau pergi,” tambahnya.

Perlahan dia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Yuriko. “Ini adalah kehangatanmu,” Kanade menarik dirinya sedikit, kemudian mengusap wajah Yuriko dengan telapak tangannya. “Ini adalah… wajahmu ketika kau malu-malu,” ucapnya. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat wajah Yuriko semakin memerah.

“Ah, benar. Hei, berikan aku tanganmu. Letakkan tanganmu di tanganku,” pinta Kanade sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Yuriko sendiri segera meletakkan tangannya dia tas tangan Kanade. Tangan wanita itu tampak kecil dibandingkan tangan sang dewa kematian. Keduanya diam menatapi tangan mereka yang bertautan.

“Dengan tangan kecil ini… kau sudah mengalami berbagai macam hal yang berbeda, bukan? Aku tahu itu,” katanya perlahan. Ibu jarinya mengusap telapak tangan Yuriko dengan hati-hati, sebelum Yuriko menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangan Kanade.

“Jika saja… Jika kita tidak bertemu seperti ini… Jika kita tidak, maka bisakah aku menangis, marah, dan tertawa bersamamu?” tanyanya perlahan. Yuriko mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kanade. “Mungkinkah aku bisa percaya ‘keabadian’ adalah kata untuk kebahagiaan bersamamu?”

Kanade perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yuriko, sebelum mengecup bibirnya secara singkat. “Hei. Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat lebih banyak ekspresimu dengan waktu yang tersisa ini,” pintanya lagi. Yuriko hanya bisa menatapinya kebingungan, tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. Hanya saja Kanade tampaknya sudah cukup puas dengan wajahnya itu. “Benar juga. Manusia saling memastikan satu sama lain seperti ini,” dan dia mengecup bibir Yuriko lagi.

Wajah Yuriko masih saja merah. Dia terlihat kehilangan kata-kata dengan ciuman yang ia terima, jelas sama sekali tidak terbiasa. Suara rengekan pelan dan malu-malu terdengar dairnya, sementara dia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lagi-lagi Kanade tersenyum. “Apakah kau suka ini dilakukan kepadamu?” tanyanya. Dia tertawa saat melihat Yuriko berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. “Wajahmu merah semua. Kau tidak ingin dilihat lagi?” tanyanya.

Yuriko menggeleng pelan. Alis Kanade terangkat. “Hm? Tapi malam ini, aku tidak akan berhenti,” ucapnya sembari kembali memeluk tubuh Yuriko. “Karena kau… sebentar lagi akan pergi. Sekarang jangan pikirkan tentang apa pun. Penuhi saja denganku,” pintanya. Ia masih memeluk Yuriko untuk beberapa saat, sebelum melepaskan wanita itu. “Berputarlah.”

Dengan sedikit kurang yakin, Yuriko menurutinya. Dia segera berputar, membelakangi Kanade. Sementara Kanade tertawa pelan. Netra heterokromnya memperhatikan punggung wanita tersebut. “Cantik, meski ketika aku melihatmu seperti ini.”

“Haha, hanya dengan menggunakan jariku untuk membelai pungugngmu,” jemari Kanade menyentuh punggug Yuriko dengan lembut. Ia menggunakan jarinya untuk mengusap punggung Yuriko, membuat tubuh sang hawa membatu. Kanade terkekeh. “Apakah kau merasakanku? Hei, bagaimana rasanya?” bisiknya pada telinga Yuriko. “Aah, itu bagus. Hm~” gumamnya ketika melihat Yuriko mengangguk malu-malu.

Yuriko memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Pada akhirnya dia berbalik untuk menghadap Kanade lagi, sebelum membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh pria tersebut.

Kanade tertawa pelan. “Ada apa? Apakah tidak cukup?” tanyanya. “Tak apa. Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit lebih banyak lagi,” ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Yuriko lagi. “Berikan aku lebih. Tunjukkan aku lebih banyak,” ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Yuriko untuk menariknya lebih dekat.

Sambil melangkah mundur, Yuriko menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menggunakan tangannya sendiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. “A-Aku… untuk itu…” meski malam ini terasa dingin, tubuhnya terasa panas. Kanade memandanginya untuk sejenak, sebelum melangkah mendekatinya.

“Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu merasa malu, karena kau ingin melihat semuanya,” jelasnya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Yuriko yang tertunduk. “Hei, ayolah. Tunjukkan aku wajahmu. Jangan melihat kebawah, ya?”

Yuriko masih diam untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Jantungnya bergedup semakin kencang ketika melihat ekspresi tenang yang ditunjukkan oleh Kanade. Pria itu sendiri memandanginya dengan cukup intens, membuat Yuriko merasa gugup.

“Mm. Kau sangatlah cantik,” pujinya. Mata Yuriko terbelalak, sebelum dia mencoba mengalihkan wajahnya lagi. Namun Kanade menghentikannya. “Hei, belum cukup. Lebih banyak lagi. Aku… belum merasa cukup denganmu,” katanya.

“Dirimu ketika kau berantakan, dirimu yang tidak bisa kau percayai sebagai dirimu, percayakanlah padaku,” dia memeluk Yuriko lagi. “Aku ingin berpikir bahwa kau sepenuhnya milikku. Kumohon, hanya untuk saat ini,” pintanya lirih.

Yuriko pun mengangguk pelan. “Aku… Aku akan melakukannya,” bisiknya. “Aku mempercayai Kanade-_san_… karena itu…”

Kanade terdiam. Dia menarik dirinya untuk memandangi wajah Yuriko. “Kau tahu, bibirmu ini… aku sangat menyukainya,” katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. “Mereka hangat dan baik. Aku menyukainya. Karena itu… berikan aku lebih banyak lagi,” ia pun menutup jarak antara bibir mereka.

Ciuman tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Kanade segera melepaskannya. “Bukan hanya bibirmu,” ucapnya sembari mendekati telinga Yuriko. “Aku tidak membenci telingamu juga,” bisiknya. “Atau tangan ini,” tangan besarnya menggapai tangan Yuriko lagi. “Semuanya.”

Bunyi dentang bel mengisi seluruh mansion lagi. Pada saat itu, keduanya kembali teringat dengan posisi dan situasi mereka. Yuriko memandangi wajah kesakitan yang ditunjukkan oleh Kanade. Hanya dengan melihatnya sudah membuat Yuriko merasa resah.

“Kekuatan seperti apa yang harus kumiliki? Aku harus menjadi siapa? Dunia seperti apa yang dibutuhkan… agar aku bisa bersamamu seperti ini tanpa rasa khawatir?!” gertaknya. “Aku tahu ini adalah pikiran tanpa akhir. Tapi… aku tidak bisa berpikir…” Kanade lagi-lagi memeluk Yuriko, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

“Jangan pergi kemana pun… selain menuju lenganku!”

Yuriko merasakan matanya mulai basah. Pedih. Dia bisa mendengar Kanade semakin pasrah. Semakin lama tidak dapat menahan dirinya sendiri. Dari suaranya dia terdengar begitu kesakitan, seakan-akan dia bisa saja menangis di tempat kalau tidak menahannya. Meskipun begitu, yang Yuriko bisa lakukan hanyalah mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kanade.

“Hei, biarkan aku lihat matamu,” pinta Kanade sembari memberikan jarak antara tubuh mereka. “Agar aku bisa mengingat warna matamu kapan pun,” jelasnya. Mata beriris heterokrom ungu-kuning bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru-violet. Keduanya menatapi satu sama lain. Sama-sama berusaha mengingat mata pasangan mereka.

Lagi-lagi dentang bel terdengar. Kanade menarik napasnya. Yuriko hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Tangan Kanade pun menggapai lengan Yuriko. “Hei! Apakah kau…” dia menggeleng. “Tidak, apakah kau juga membenciku?” tanyanya. “Aku tidak boleh berpikir bahwa aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum lebih banyak dari yang telah kulihat. Satu-satunya orang yang merasakan kesedihanku, satu-satunya yang tersenyum untukku—!”

Suara bel kian membesar. Kali ini Yuriko bisa merasakan air mata mulai mengalir. Entah seberapa besar dia berusaha untuk menahan dirinya, ia tetap gagal juga. Isakan pelan terdengar darinya, sementara wanita itu sendiri berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. ‘_Jangan sekarang. Jangan seperti ini. Jangan menangis._’

Keduanya berdiri dalam keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Bel mengiringi mereka, sekaligus mengingatkan mereka kembali dengan kenyataan. Kanade sendiri diam untuk waktu yang lama, sebelum akhirnya dia menghela napas pasrah.

“Sebentar lagi… duniamu akan berakhir,” ucapnya pelan. “Mari, saat terakhir telah tiba,” dia mendekati Yuriko lagi, sebelum berbisik pada telinganya. “Aku akan mengakhirimu…”

Yuriko terdiam. Dia tidak merasa takut, tidak pula merasakan penyesalan. Meski waktu kematiannya telah tiba, yang bisa ia rasakan saat ini adalah ketenangan dan kepuasan. Meski hanya sebentar saja, dia senang bisa bertemu dengan Kanade. Dia senang… bisa merasakan cinta dari Kanade sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini.

Sembari mengangguk lemah, Yuriko tersenyum. Tangannya gemetar ketika menggenggam tangan besar Kanade. Meski air matanya masih mengalir, dia tetap bisa menyunggingkan senyuman tulus kepada dewa kematian tersebut.

Sejujurnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan. Berbagai hal yang dia harapkan dapat mereka lakukan bersama. Tetapi waktunya sudah sedikit. Pada akhirnya Yuriko hanya bisa terus tersenyum.

“Kanade-_san_… terima kasih banyak. Aku mencintaimu… dan maafkan aku—”


	8. Final Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade ditinggalkan sendirian di bawah hujan.

Bel terus menerus berdentang, mengiringi hujan yang sudah turun begitu lagu Kanade selesai. Sang dewa kematian hanya diam di tempat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum dia segera menangkap tubuh Yuriko yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Dia merangkul tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya memperhatikan wanita itu dengan seksama. Sekilas dia tampak seperti hanya tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit atau penyesalan. Tidak ada tekanan. Tidak ada masalah. Terlebih lagi, dia bisa pergi dengan sebuah senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

Kanade mendengus. Dia tersenyum miris, rasanya seperti mengasihani dirinya sendiri. “Aneh sekali. Aku sudah mendengar suara ini berkali-kali sebelumnya, tetapi mengapa ini terdengar sangat menyedihkan?” tanyanya.

Dia kembali memperhatikan tubuh Yuriko di lengannya. “Kau tahu, tidak peduli berapa banyak nyawa yang hilang, dunia ini akan terus ada. Seolah-olah diberi makan oleh kematian, seperti ini, dengan acuh tak acuh.”

Pandangannya teralihkan menuju langit untuk beberapa saat. Awan hujan sudah menutupi bulan purnama. Untuk sesaat Kanade teringat hari-harinya bersama Yuriko. Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Ketika dia menetap bersamanya saat malam badai.

Tatapan Kanade melembut. “Tapi, bukti bahwa kehidupan yang telah kau jalani itu… tentunya telah ditinggalkan,” ucapnya. “Dalam kata-kata yang kau tukar dengan orang lain hingga sekarang, dalam kenangan, dalam perasaan,” ia kembali memperhatikan wajah Yuriko.

“Jiwa sucimu belum hilang di dunia ini,” ucapnya. Ia memeluk tubuh Yuriko lebih erat lagi. Meski dia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan wanita itu, Kanade tidak bisa berhenti berharap. “Aku senang aku menunggumu. Aku senang… bertemu denganmu,” bisik Kanade.

“Maafkan aku. Terima kasih.”

“…Selamat tinggal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dengan begitu, ini adalah akhir dari novelisasi drama CD milik Kanade!
> 
> Demy mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang membaca cerita ini sampai akhir!  
Menjelaskan adegan dari drama CD itu menantang, pake banget, tapi seenggaknya Demy senang dengan hasil akhirnya  
Semoga Demy bisa menyentuh(?) perasaan kalian dari buku ini
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you next time!


End file.
